TheMostBeautifulNightmare
by PrettyVampie
Summary: This is my first chapter of a short story. Please no negative comments unless it is linked with some advice.
1. The meeting

For this story you will have to understand that the characters are not human. Angel is a vampire, and Ritea is her half sister, and she is half demon half vampire.

Angel was the last of her vampire family, She was alone in the world with her sister hunting her down. This was due to the fact that Ritea had made a vow to kill her vampire family after Angels father kicked Ritea from the clan. Angels and Riteas mother had consived Ritea first after having an affiar with Lucifer, her husband forgave her but took away her child and made it live on it own from the Age of 5. Now Ritea is back and is ready to kill her sister.

Riteas metal tail hung in the air hanging above her head like a scorpions, her wings were slightly open, even through her red wings had holes in she could fly perfectly, her black hair sailed down her back in waves her fringe obscuring one eye. She had a trible tattoo on her leg. She didnt wear any armor or any battle clothes for that matter, she stood on the field with a rahter lack of clothing for better motion. She played lightly with her horns that showed her demon side her red eyes glinting ready for battle.

Angel walked towards her sister, her hair was a bright shinning red that matched her eyes. Her walk was fluid like a dance her short dress riped up the sides so that she could move easily. Her hands were clenched her nails digging into her skin. She licked her lips her lip ring moved slightly to the movement, its metal was cold and black. She stood when she was 5 meters from her sister and screamed at her. "You had him kill the council!! How could you!" Ritea smiled.

"How else was i going to infuriate every one enough to make them fight. And it got you out in the open with out anyone to help you." Angel looked around her again and saw that they were alone.

"Im no longer the small baby vampire Ritea. I have been training lately." Ritea laughed.

"I have been waiting my whole life for this!" She lunged at Angel her tail swinging for her throat. Angel dashed away quickly, Riteas tail cutting her cheek. She rolled on the floor and sent flying daggers at Ritea. She growled and extinguished the fire, her eyes widened at the site of the daggers and she moved swiftly out of the way of most of them one catching her left arm.

"So you have gotten better" Ritea smiled and flicked her wrist quickly, she said a few words. Angel swore under her breath and ran as far as she could. Ritea finished her spell and lightening crackled from her fingers, se aimed them at her sister and laughed. Angel her the lightening and ducked just as it soared past her head, She ran in zig zags so that Ritea couldnt get a good shot and ran back at her sister. She focused her energy and smiled when a eagle of fire flew at Ritea. Ritea cried out as the eagles talons caught her of guard. "How did you do that? You cant control fire!" She said another spell and the eagle disperced. Angel shook her head, the eagle had taken away alot of energy.

"I can because i was taught to. I told you i had been training." She fell to the floor but got back up again. Ritea saw this and laughed.

"But now you are weak. You will be easy to kill."


	2. The Vow

She stood above Angel and smiled. Angel shook her head and looked around and finally saw kymaira. She yelled at him and ran towards him. She reached him her sister looked slightly confused.

"kymaira you must help me." She held on to his arm. kymaira Nodded

"Take as much as you need Angel". She thanked him and drew out his energy, she stopped soon so that he would have enough to keep him alive. She then faced Ritea again.

"Now lets fightly Porperly" Ritea smiled, a black mist swirled around her feet, she swyaed slightly as the power filled her.

"Oh hell no!" Angel cried out and quicly Sent up a elemental shield around her and kymaira. "Dont move kymaira, she can kill us both." Ritea screamed as power rushed out of her and distroyed the landscape. She lay on the floor Angel and kymaira sat inside of a bubble. Angel lowered the shield and looked and Ritea.

She stood up. She had no marks on her and she looked deadly. She unhooked her longswords and swung it in an arc in the air. "Now sister come show me what you got."

Angel smiled and took her butterfly axe of her back. She swung it at Riteas neck, deadly accurate. Ritea blocked and paried.

They fought for hours, not one of them getting tired, both had their turned in defence and attack. Angel swung her axe one last time and Ritea fell to the floor her sword falling from her grasp. Angel stood above her and leveled ehr axe to Riteas neck. "Take back your vow."

Ritea looked at her sister and nodded. "I take it back" She closed her eyes and gave into the blackness.


End file.
